The More The Merrier
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: This is a one-shot set up in 5 parts about how Tommy Conlon got his kids. It s not put in a sequence from oldest to youngest. It begins with the oldest Jesse, then the third child Laurent, Mari the youngest of the five, Drew the second eldest and at last Alistair the forth child. (M for foul language, belated domestic arguments and sexual content thru&thru. Tommy Conlon/OFC)
1. Jesse

She woke up to a heavy body sleeping soundly next to her, he had come over stupidly wasted mumbling a bunch of bullshit like usual about her seeing other men, it would have pissed her off greatly if she wasn't so used to the drunken version of Tommy Conlon.

-"Baby..." she heard him tiredly muttering and moving his heavy arm over her torso, pulling her to him, the naked frame next to her made her uncomfortable, she had seen him naked before, it was just not something she was used to now that they didn't speak to each other on a regular basis.

-"Tommy you need to wake up, I have to get to work"  
-"Jus´t a bit more, baby" he nuzzled her neck, pushing his front against her back, she froze when she felt how hard he was against her thigh. -"Tommy, I think you should leave now, I have to shower and I´m..."

The movements of his hand between her legs made her stop talking eminently. -"I´m not doing this" she whispered, feeling stupid for whispering, because they where really the only ones in the room it just felt like she was saying it more to herself then him.

-"Meena..."  
-"No, no, no, you do not get to just show up at my doorstep at whatever hour of the day, drunk off your ass and expect me to be your booty call, I´m not doing this" She tried standing up, but was met by the hard mass of him moving between her legs and pressing his entire body against yours.

His lips alone made her lose her train of thought as they just gently grazed up her neck, kissing slowly up to her jawline, she grabbed the sides of his naked arms trying to push him off.  
-"Dont"

-"Mmm" his chest rumbled as he slipped his hand over the base of her hip to spread her legs a bit more and moving his hand further over her panties to get them to the side.

-"You should take these off" he looked down at her with a cheeky grin painted on his lips as he tugged at her panties with both hands slipping them slowly down her thighs, she jerked her hip involuntary up so he could remove them.

-"This is a bad idea..." Meena breathed heavy against his mouth as his fingers moved up under her top, just swiftly pushing the t-shirt she was sleeping in up to get to her breasts.

-"Don´t see you runnin´" he kept smiling then lapped his mouth over hers, the soft shuffling of the sheets under them as he moved her legs around his torso to ease into her this made her gasp and grab onto the side of his back.

Looking into his eyes he settled inside of her, she wasn't wet enough for him to do this yet, but by the way he was slowly moving his hips and watching her made her.

The cocky smile returned on his mouth as she gasped again the slower he moved, she tensed around him, clutching onto his back and moving her hands down to his arms that where placed on each side of her body to keep some of his weight off her .

As she looked down between their bodies seeing him slip in and out of her smoothly a scary thought passed her mind they had forgotten to use a condom.

-"You need to stop" she hit his arm weakly before moaning, not wanting to, but it felt too damn good with him inside of her like this.

-"Dont think so, baby" he kissed her forehead, before resting his forehead down on hers then sped up faster, making her whimper and cry out.

He went faster, his hips slamming against her, skin slapping against skin, her heels digging into the bed as she arched her head back up the pillow, clawing her nails into his arms.

It made him stop when he saw how she was coming, the harder she clawed into the muscle of his biceps the more he knew she was losing herself, -"Just breathe" he mused into the top of her chest, swallowing a nipple into his mouth and flickering over it with his tongue before pulling at it and letting go, making the breast move from his release.

His thrusts where steady now, hard and controlled as he watched her fall apart, coming around him and moving her entire body up to hold onto something, she quivered as he kept the pace, making him react to it and shake his own orgasm out when he heard her cussing lowly to herself.

-"You want me to leave now?" his chest rumbled against hers, he was heavy on top of her, almost smothering her into the mattress, but a part of her didn't care.

-"No, it´s too late now" she breathed still heavier, brushing her hand up his back noticing how she´d clawed him up. -"I´m sorry"

He gestured to the marks and grinned, -"Least you enjoyed it"

She didn't answer him back just moved her hand in a motion up and down his back, completely forgetting the fact that they had just had unprotected sex.

-"I wouldn't mind, y´ou know" he kissed her shoulder before placing a hand back on her hip to pull out, -"Wouldn't..." she bit her teeth when he dragged himself out of her, feeling a part of the cum dripping down her slit, -"Fuck" she reacted wanting to stand up so she could go clean herself up.

Instead he grabbed her arm, she stilled.  
Tommy looked at her with a kind look in his eyes, -"I mean us havin a kid"  
She snorted quickly trying to tug at her arm, like he wasn't possibly serious with this, the man could barely keep plants alive, now he wanted children.

-"Tommy, please, you´ll regret this, trust me, once you get off this orgasm high your on...it..."  
He pulled her back in bed again, pushing her hands to the side of her head and looked at her seriously, -"You don´t think I could?"

-"Of course you could, maybe in the future with someone else"  
-"Why not you?"  
Meena started squirming under the pressure of his chest, -"Tommy, come on, we´ve tried this shit before, we don't belong together"  
-"...You´re the closest thing I´ve ever had to a fuckin wife" he said and she could see the embarrassment in his confession, tightening the grip of her wrists a bit harder just to prove his sincerity.

-"This is stupid, we´re not even married or living together, or anything, we´re nothing and all of a sudden you want a kid? Like what is this your midlife crisis?"

-"Stop fuckin laughin this away, I´m serious"

-"I´m not"

The anger in him arose and he kissed her hard, mouth over mouth, teeth clashing and tongue probing. Meena could barely catch her breath and tried to get her hands out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. Once he noticed her panic, he slowed down, deepening the kiss and pushing himself back between her legs, letting go of her wrists to cup her face.

-"Marry me" he paused, looking down at her.


	2. Laurent

-"Shhh, get in here" her hands swiftly ran up his chest, grasping a hold of his neck to get him to her mouth, kissing him in a hurry, they only had about half an hour before Paddy would be back with Jesse and Drew from the park.

-"On the washer" Tommy mumbled between the kisses pushing her against the machine as she worked on getting his belt out of the loops and he tried pulling her white blouse over her head to get to her bra.

-"Fuck, faster, get this off faster" Meena pulled his pants down along with his boxers, Tommy ripped down her bra to get to her breasts cupping and squeezing the soft flesh between his rough hands.

She turned around without warning to face the washer and slipped the hand that was on her breast between her legs for him to touch her, letting him still have the other hand firmly placed on her breast.

Tommy rubbed his fingers swiftly over her clit, squeezing her breast harder the quicker she pumped his dick up and down behind her. A small chuckle fell from his bruised lips and hummed between her shoulderblades, she turned her head to look at him confused.

-"What are you laughing at?" she quickly found her hands at the side of her panties, pulling them down and angling herself over the washmachine so she could slip him inside of her.

Meena´s mouth shortly opened as she gasped from how his thick fingers where stroking her cunt.

Tommy grunted and pushed his forehead against her back still laughing -"We havn´t had sex in two weeks and now we´re in my pops fuckin laundry room"

-"You wanna stop?"

-"Fuck no, but I dont wanna fuck you like this either, I wanna see your face, baby"

Meena felt Tommy´s hands on her hips, he was gripping them harder and she knew that her husband was right, they where being too rash about their alone time, it was rare they got to do this with two kids constantly around.

-"Alright, Conlon" turning around Meena shook her bra off, dropping it on the floor along with her skirt only leaving her in a pair of short black heels.

He pushed her up on the washmachine by her hips as she felt the cold metal under her bare ass. Tommy stepped between her legs, his body keeping hers warm while Meena twirled her naked legs around his waistline and found his lips again kissing him deeper.

-"This better for you?" she chuckled against his lips when he found her breasts and squeezed.

Tommy slipping a hand between her wet thighs and guided his hard dick inside of her cunt gently.

It was always a slow burn when he did it so Meena muffled her whimper when he thankfully hugged her body, digging his fingers into the muscle of her ass cheeks.

-"How does this feel, baby?" he was being cocky and she could feel his wet lips purge into a wide smile across her shoulder.  
-"Oh, God" was all she could managed to gasp out as her breathing increased.

Grabbing a full hold with both hands of the short sleeves of his white t-shirt she held on as he moved slowly at first, his back tensing and she knew he was holding back.

-"Faster, can you..." before she could even tell him to move he rammed himself hard inside of her, the skin on the inside of her thighs slapping with his abdom. Tommy gave off deep grunts as she closed her eyes, unable to keep them open.

Meena squeezed her legs tighter around him to get some control, she slammed both of her hands down on the top of the washer desperatly seeking to steady herself with the force that he was putting on her. She held onto the edges of the front of the washer with her fingerstips, hitting over buttons unintentionally.

Tommy moved his head away from her shoulder trying to look up at her naked frame. He managed his hands up her back to steady her some more by grabbing harder at her hips letting his fingers bruise the skin under them.

-"Oh my god" she grabbed at the side of his hair trying to station herself in a way that he was moving his hips faster, a little bit more and she was so close, she could feel him moving more uneven. Noticing that she had turned on the washer under them.

-"What the fuck, baby" he gave off a short laugh that followed with a shallow grunt, the machine under them started moving steadily.

-"Jesus Christ, dont stop, please dont stop" Meena grabbed harder at the back of his hair feeling herself coming and trying desperatly to ease the want by jerking her hips up against him even more.

The washer under them made rumpling noises and Tommy couldnt help but let out small grunts and giggles all the way through it.

He wraped his arms around her body, sucking down on one of her breasts and moving his hips feeling the rapid release flushing over him. Meena grabbed a hard hold of his shoulders, tugging at the fabric of it, cussing and biting down at her bottom lip.

-"Slow down, please" she whimpered coming around him, he didnt though, he kept the pace letting her ride it out, holding her against the edge of the washer as it played behind them.


	3. Mari

Walking down the steps to where the noises where coming from with a bat in Meena´s hand, her stomach dropped when she recognized the shaddow being her husband stumbling over to the coach with a bottle in his hand.

-"Jesus Christ, Tommy" she hissed, turning on the lights making him squint then hiss at her, -"What the fuck are you doin, baby?"

-"Where have you been?"  
-"Went out for some drinks with the boys"  
-"Some drinks?" her voice was strict and she felt the surge of anger growing in her stomach, shaking her head she realized her yelling at him would only result in a fight, something she was trying to avoid.

-"Yeah, some drinks at the club, you know I´m not dead yet just because I´m fuckin married to you"

She shook her head, walking over to where he was sitting and take the bottle out of his already uncontrolled grasp, putting it on the kitchen counter then going to make some coffee.

-"Whatcha think, baby" he stood up, walking over to her, she didn't respond to him, just turned on the coffee machine and went to fetch a mug from the cabinet.

Tommy´s body pressed up against the back of hers, hands rubbing at the side of her body as she could smell the deep scent of whiskey on his breath, his voice clinging in her ear, -"Did you miss me?"

-"Of course I missed you" she said turning around and feeling his hands trapping her against the counter, she put her lips to his and kissed him, tasting the alcohol on his breathe as his tongue rubbed up against hers, deepening their kiss, she swung her arms around his shoulders pushing at his jacket to get it off. Her eyes opening slowly to notice a mark on his neck.

She pulled away from him quickly, gazing at it, her eyes widened and she pushed him away when she recognized the cheap brand of pink lipstick against his sun kissed skin.

-"You son of a bitch" she hissed, pushing him again with her hands against his chest, managing to get away from him and to walk for the stairs.

-"Baby" he hollered after her when he noticed what she had seen, -"Meena" he said again.

She stopped by the stairs turning around to face him, he was standing in the middle of the living room, a face painted with fear, she shook her head and bit her teeth together.

-"We´ve been through hell and back together, Thomas, I´ve seen you at your worst, we have four children together and now you decide to screw around, I hope whoever she was that the bitch was worth it, because I wont stand for this" her voice broke at the last words, eyes filling up with tears, -"I don't fucking deserve this"

-"Meena" he walked faster after her feeling the alcohol slowing him down in every movement grabbing her wrist and tugging at her, she pulled at her wrist angry, -"Get away from me"

-"You really think I´d do that?"  
-"What kind of a fool do you take me for"

-"I didn't do anything" he looked at her, his eyes glassy and his grip just as vicious around her wrist.

-"Then why do you have a hickey on your neck?"  
Tommy looked at her without answering and she stepped closer to push him away so she could get her wrist free, but he only got a better grasp of her shoulders, pinning her to the wall right next to the end of the stairs.

-"We where at a strip club"  
-"Of course you where, did you enjoy yourself, you might as well go back there, because you´re not getting anything here apart from a fucking divorce" she slapped him so hard that his cheek stung and was already red.

Tommy pursed his lips together trying to focus on keeping Meena in place, he knew he wasn't going to let her just leave like this. -"We´re not getting a divorce for me going to a titty bar"

-"You disgust me, you know that, what did she suck your dick or maybe you fucked her in one of the stalls, should I be checking your dick for some pink lipstick stains too?, huh?" she tugged at his belt in an angry rage and he gripped for her hands, pinning them to the side, growling at her, -"Listen to me, you jealous bitch, this stripper tried..."

-"I don't wanna hear it" she screamed loudly in his face, -"Maybe you should hear about all the hot doctors hitting on me at my job, oh yeah, I could easily fuck one of them, they sure as hell are richer then you"

-"You would huh?" he rolled his jaw and tightening the grip of of her wrists so she yelped, but didn't ask him to let go, no she was too proud for that, he knew it.

-"Yeah, why not"

-"This nice little blonde number" Tommy focused his eyes on Meena´s and saw the panic and the total shattering of her heart in his words, -"The filthy things she could do with her body..."

She strained against him, eyes squinting letting loose tears as she kicked and screamed like a beaten animal held in her restrains. -"She could fuck.." he continued as she stopped straining, eyes filled with new tears that where spilling over and staining her cheeks.

-"That what you wanna hear, baby?"  
-"I fucking hate you"  
-"Did I break your heart or somethin?"

-"You cruel fucker" she bit her teeth together to stop the sobs from escaping her mouth.

He let her go in that moment, knowing exactly what she would do, it started with pushing, then angry shoves and then slamming clutched fists to his chest, trying to hurt him, but he didn't move or budge.

-"I didn't do anything" he looked down at her as she kept pushing and hitting him, -"She gave me a lap dance for a while, until I shoved her away, but by that time she had lunched on my neck"

Meena didn't say anything, only angry huffs and sobs left her being, she was in a total trance of just hitting him, until she was forced to stop when he grabbed her by her upper arms.

-"You´re jealous for absolutely nothin, baby, I came home to you"

-"You are cruel and heartless" she hissed at him, pushing herself away from him and trying to walk up the stairs, but he didn't let her, he grabbed her again pressing her to his chest and cupping her face, kissing her.

No matter how much she fought against him, he held her still, until his arms where around her waistline and he was kissing her deeper, because she had given in.

Tommy pushed her against the wall, lifting her legs around his torso and lifting her up so he could carry her over to the sofa, knocking over a lamp as they where lost in their kissing and he sat down with a heavy thud.

Quickly getting to her morning robe, slipping it over her shoulders, not breaking the kissing, she helped him out, getting his pants open and sitting above him, it was a clear power struggle, him grabbing at the back of her hair to control her and she clutching at the front of his jacket before lowering herself over the length of him.

She hissed and put her hands behind the back of the sofa before grinding hard and fast on his lap, it was all low growls and weak grunts from them both.

Tommy pushed the strap of her nightgown down and revealed her naked breast, biting down on the nipple in a harsh way, his other hand helping her with grinding down on him.

-"I´m yours" he growled into her skin and when she didn't answer he grabbed a harder pull of her hair tugging her face to look at him.

Meena´s face was still stained with tears with a savage expression on her face, she was close to coming he knew it.

-"Say it" he dug his fingers above the cotton fabric on her hip, letting her sink harder on top of him, grinding faster and faster.

-"You´re mine" she cupped his face in her hands and looked at him as he took control of her hips.

She shivered on top of him, letting out a growl that was lowered to a weak whimper, hugging him and digging her fingers into the small hairs in the back of his neck-

Tommy came right after inside of her and shuttered, grabbing her hips one last time to stillen them.

-"Look at me, baby" he mused moving his hands up to see that she had tears in her eyes, he let her rest her head on his shoulder, stroking over her back.

-"I love you" he kissed the top of her head as she sobbed quietly as he hugged her and held her.


	4. Drew

The light of day shined bright through their bedroom, Tommy had gotten used to the early wake-up calls due to Jesse´s screams during the night and his millitary training never let him lay longer then to 7 AM.

Meena shifted next to him, her halfly bared shoulders peaking through the hole of her shirt, she was still sleeping soundly even when his arm draped over her torso turning her on her back. A sleepy hum came from her chest as she turned her head to face him, curles draped over his pillow and the back of her hand resting over the inside of his bulding bicep.

He kissed her, sleepishly casted pecks from her bare shoulder to her jawline, position himself over her body, moving the duvet off her naked legs to step between them, she opened her eyes when she felt his hands moving her t-shirt up over her breasts and when his mouth carefully swallowed the soft nipple, sucking and laping his tongue over it, she awoke with a strangled groan.

-"Tommy, what are you doing?" she looked down at the top of his ruffled bed hair, his hands on each side of her ribs, pressing her down before his mouth mover over hers, deepining the kiss and making her moan against him, jerking her hips.

-"Hnng, you gonna let me..." his words hitched in his throat when he felt her hand cupping his dick through his boxer, he was hard already from seeing her sprawled out for him to feast on.

-"Oh baby" he grinned and kissed her again, hooking his fingers around her panties and pushing them down over her hips, only getting one of her legs out of it before he was between her legs again, his dick in his hand looking between their bodies.

-"Wait a bit" she bit her lip as she slipped a hand down to her cunt, rubbing as he watched wanting nothing more then to plundge into her, to feel the warmth clench around him.  
-"Just a little..." her breath made it a gasp when he grazed the tip of his dick on her clit, slipping it up and down her slit -"You feel wetter" he mumbled almost sounding like an insecure teen, but when she arched her hips up against him the closer he came to her enterance his grin came back.

The wetness helped him guide into her better, settling into her completely to the brink of his dick, then not moving, he focused on her gasping instead, her bruised red lips moving and eyes closing as he settled on top of her, giving off a small shove against her with his hips.

His warm hands moved from her thighs up to under her shoulders, feeling the softness of the sheets under his knuckles as he clung to the feeling of her shoulderblades twisting to make room for his demand. Meena´s fingers gripped onto the back of his hair to stready herself, hold onto something as an anchor as he started his slow movements in and out of her.

-"This okay?" his chest rumbled the words making her shiver under him, her breasts where flattened by his weight, but he could feel her heaving for air when his mouth pressed against the bare skin of her neck, hearing her giving off approved moans.

-"It´s too slow" she was drowning in him, too intense, too close, they rarely had the time or patience to make love, but when they did it felt like both of them would fall apart.

-"Mm" he answered back not changing his rythem, but instead biting down on the side of her bicep to keep a growing grunt inside, she was clutching her muscles around him the deeper and slower he went.

-"Tommy" she whimpered like a wounded child, nails digging into his neck as she grabbed a full grasp of his back skin between her fingers not letting go, his tan skin turned a violent red when she grabbed the same way around his back then down to his ass, clutching at the clentching cheeks as then thrusted slow inside of her.

-"Shh, I´m here" he brushed some of the loose hairs away from her neck and looked her in the eye, it showed her innocense and fear, a mixture of pain and lust for him, he loved her like this, bare and open for him.

Her hands slipped from his body and down to clutch at the sheets, hands flat over the fabric as her fingers tightened the cotton around them, pushing herself up and digging her heels into the back of his thighs, heaving her chest up against his.

-"Shhh" he repeated and cupped her face, kissing her, the kiss was sloppier as she moaned into his mouth continuing to whimper, small pleads escaping her, -"Please, please" he knew she wasnt really talking to him, she was edging herself on to come.

He was close himself, the more she clutched around him, the harder it became for him not to feel the surge of electricity flow though his damp back, -"Baby" he mused against her lips, watching her face spread with pleasure as she shook and hugged around him, buring her face in a quick hurry into his neck and letting out a small whimper followed by a "Oh God"

Her warm breath in his neck and he lost it as she kept moving her hips to meet his slow speed, he grabbed both hands on her thighs to steady her, clutching for dear life as he came inside of her.

As he stilled on top of her, catching his breath he saw the calm expression on her face, eyes still closed and her hands laying at the side of her head, he smiled gently kissing the top of her chest before wanting to pull out, feeling himself turning soft inside of her.

-"No" she let out a small huff, grabbing at his shoulders, pushing him back on top of her, -"Just lay like this with me, for a little while"

-"Alright, baby" he smiled once more moving his head to her shoulder where she stroked over his hair and his hand rested on her breats, playing with her nipple. The weight of him crushed at her, but she didnt complain, instead she just put her legs around his waistline and hugged him closer.

-"This feels really nice" she breathed soundly with her eyes closed, -"Mm" he said in return and planted a small peck under her chin.


End file.
